In the electronics industry, keypads are often formed by laying out contacts on a flexible printed circuit. An elastomeric membrane formed with domes is then laid over the flexible printed circuit. The domes have conductive tops so that when they are depressed they bridge the underlying electrical contacts to complete the connection. Such keypads can be used in telephones, calculators and the like.
Some method must be found to attach the flexible printed circuit containing the keypad contacts to the underlying printed circuit board so that the appropriate electrical connections are made. A common technique is to use end connectors or "Zebra strip" connectors mounted on the printed circuit board into which a tongue formed on the end of the flexible circuit can be plugged.
The problem with this technique is that the connectors take up valuable space and also increase the time and complexity of assembly. In order to mass produce the keypads, it is desirable that assembly be a simple as possible so that it lends itself to automation.
An object of the invention is to alleviate the aforementioned problems.